Quagoa
Quagoa (クアゴア) are a mole-like beastmen and one of the demi-human races of the New World. Background The Quagoa live in groups of tribes deep within the Azerlisia Mountains which they share with the Dwarves. However, they have always been in conflict with one another until the Quagoa gathered all their strength and displaced the Dwarves from their kingdom to take it for themselves. Appearance They are demi-humans with a mole-like appearance. Most of the Quagoa has the fur color of burnt tea brown, black and tea color being the most common. The stronger breed would have blue, red or any special colored fur that signify they are stronger than the average Quagoa. They have sharp talons on both their feet and arms. Abilities Being a race that lives underground, Quagoa have a keen eyesight in the dark but that would also render them blind under the sun as it would be too bright for them. Quagoa generally have a high resistance against weapons because the long coat of fur that covers their body is as strong as metallic armor but with the racial weakness of being weak towards lightning based attacks. This may be influenced by their racial trait of eating minerals to strengthen themselves. One can deduce how high of a resistance each Quagoa possesses by judging from the color of the fur. Quagoa's young are fed with minerals and the types of minerals they consume will affect their abilities when they reach adulthood. Their technology level is low, if not on par or lower than the Lizardmen. They do not make armor or weapons and depended more on their claws and fur that are superior to even normal weapons. Their claws are said to be able to pierce through steel. Culture To the Quagoa, they have a culture mentality that valorous dead of their kind would watch their children prosper from the Land of Derey. It was said that the ancestors would mock those who shamed themselves. The courageous Quagoa would also use a mineral called Nuran which can be crushed into powder and mixed into paint and draw two stripes through their fur as proof of their bravery. Known Quagoa Tribes * Pu Rimidol * Pu Randel * Pu Surix * Po Ram * Po Shyunem * Po Gusua * Zu Aygen * Zu Riyushuk Known Quagoa * Pe Riyuro * Yozu Trivia * There exists eight different tribes of Quogoa living in the Azerlisia Mountains, each tribe amounting to around 10,000 in populace. * The eight tribes are Pu Limidol, Pu Randel, Pu Slicks, Po Ram, Po Shunem, Po Guzua, Zu Aigen, Zu Riushiuk. * Their main enemies are not the other races but themselves as each tribe of Quagoa would kill those from other tribes to create a monopoly on the minerals to be obtained from the mountains. * Dwarves mine minerals from the mountains for everyday use, thus angering the Quagoa as this would eventually lead to less mineral for themselves. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Race Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen